


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by LiNafied



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Dollhouse AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiNafied/pseuds/LiNafied
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can love really overcome anything?</p><p>Especially when two people in love can't even remember being in love with each other?</p><p>Or who they were?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody! This is a HappyMel and LiNafied first of its kind illustrated fic! Please enjoy the story, leave a comment and lots of love to Mel who has painstakingly dissecting my ramblings into beautiful pictures! WenRene DollHouse AU

Please refer to the below link for the chapter!

 

[Part I](http://happylina24.tumblr.com/post/145148176789/there-is-a-light-that-never-goes-out-part-i)


End file.
